The Pokemon Games
by Geminifan
Summary: May, Dawn, Paul, and Drew are tossed in to a deadly game on battles. On a team with others, they find a secret out as old as pokemon themselves. They have something about them that the world needs. Can they make it out? What will happen if they fall for a trap set up before the games even started? Can they save the world if they can even save themselves? Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

The world around me seemed to change when I got off the train. It felt like stepping back in time, with the torches hanging on the walls of a hall way. The light didn't reach to the top, leaving it dark and having me wondering what was up there. Was it much like down here? Walking into a castle with no windows perhaps, I was pushed by the crowd forward. I was brought back to the world around me, I followed them.

Everyone was talking excitedly. It was an honor to be a part of this, The Pokémon Games, I was excited when I got the invitation. Now that I was here I felt small and that I might not have a chance. Much like when I had first started Contests, I shook off the feeling. I would win and that was that. The hall way opened up into a huge arena like space. It looked much like a training ground that was at battle arenas I had seen a few in my travels.

People were sitting down, I moved to find a seat. I ended up next to a scary looking guy. He had long purple hair, a scowl on his face. He sat with his arms crossed along his chest and foot resting on his knee. All the color he had on was black and a deep purple. I took a seat next to him, I was greeted with hard eyes and a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry are you saving this seat for someone?" I asked. Wondering if that was the reason that he gave me the look that he had.

"No."

' _Well that great'_ I thought to myself. Sitting a bit stiffly in my chair as far to the other side that I could. This feeling of uneasiness was getting worse, I wondered if this was more of a gut feeling rather then just pre-contest jitters. I shook my head that was crazy, that kind of thing was only when your life was in danger right? This place was safe, it had to be. They had it every year, if people were in danger then they would have stopped this a long time ago. Besides the winners were famous many going on the be gym masters!

A man walked out on stage. He looked like a butler, wearing a tail coat and his hair slicked back. He held a warm smile on his face as he bowed to where we sat. I was glad to know I seemed to have picked the front of the arena, I would be able to see everything. He stood with his legs together pulling out a microphone from his jacket pocket.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the Pokémon Games." He smiled. " As many of you know, the winner of these games are the best in the land." He let the crowd applaud with acknowledgement. " As this is the twenty fifth year the game masters thought it would be fun to change things up this year! Leaders of the teams have been informed of what the changes are. "

The crowd was murmuring, well some of them. Me and mister talkative were not, then again most people here seemed to have friends with them. They had someone to talk to. I waited for the rest, ignoring the pit that was growing in my stomach. My fists clenching in my lap, the only thing keeping my finger nails from digging into my palm was my gloves. I shook my head again to get rid of the feeling.

"Now now, please clam down." The Man said again waving a hand. " If you will I shall announce the teams for this year's game." He smiled, the place slowly quieted down. This was the time to be ready, most of the time you learned who the team leader was. They had been in the games and won them before. There were three team leaders that everyone wanted to be with. Their teams had the winner every year. If you were in there teams then you had a much higher chance of winning.

He started listing some off. I didn't know many of the names. I did a few from contests many having won ribbon cups. There was a girl's name read and she stood in front of me. I didn't much care for her style as she didn't seem to be wearing all that much. a crop top and short shorts. It didn't seem like a very good choice. She looked back at me giving me a wink. Her eyes are purple, a light color. I had to admit they seemed hypnotizing, I seemed to feel myself falling into them. Then she turned away and headed to the door. I had missed the instructions for were we to go after we had out names called!

"Dawn Blitz and May Maple." I looked at the stage. Standing up and moving to where I had seen the other girl go. I was a little happy though when I realized the other name that had been called as well. I knew the girl, I had meet her well she was traveling with Ash. We had become fast friends, I even wrote her and watched her in contests. I was excited to see her again it had been a while.

"MAY!" I heard as I walked though the door. My hands grabbed by an excited blue haired, blue eyed girl. A huge smile on her face, one braking on to mine as I relaxed a little bit.

"Dawn! It's been a while!" I said excitedly. " How are you? "

"I'm doing good. How about you? I seen that Drew got you in the last Festival." She said. I sighed having hopped to forget about that forever. It was a close battle, I had just barely lost, only by a few points. Dawn seemed to see this as she changed the subject.

"I can't wait to see who our Team Leader is." She turned around and I looked up, there was a figure in the shadows. It stepped into the light we were standing in.

"It's me." The cool voice of a person I never thought I would meet in person.

Tessa Atwood. One of the Top three leaders.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa Atwood, the only girl in the top three. Her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Pale blue eyes looked at us, seeming to look for something in our souls. Her skin pale heightened by her black T-shirt and black pants. She looked like a normal teenager, so much like Dawn and I. Her body was an athletic build, the shirt being tight added to the effect.

"We don't have all night. We have a lot to go over." She sighed. We must have had a look of two Sawsbucks, something I am sure she was used to seeing from people by now. She was one of the few who had been in the games the longest.

We followed her in silents. I didn't mind to much, at least this time if I wanted to say something I wasn't just sitting next to grump. I had a friend with me, Dawn, that was something that I was grateful for. Dawn didn't seem to be handling the quiet style of walking we had to well. Biting her bottom lip and looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Do either of you feel like something is wrong? We can't see the sky, how do we know that it's night?" She finally asked. Tessa stopped, she didn't turn around or say anything. Dawn looked at me, waiting to see what I said first as I did turn to look at her. I felt a lump grow in my throat, the feeling I had before never left. I had just been able to ignore it, I had a friend so I was fine right?

"I have felt on edge the whole time." I admitted. My face turning to my feet and then to the "leader" in front of us. She turned her face to the side looking at me, eyes closing and she let out a small sigh. Turning on her heel, there was no sound.

"We can tell as this is just a small place to train and get ready for the games. A place for the spectators to watch, the highlights, and have a chance to say they where here and to be safe from the games. We might come here again, though I doubt it, we have more to train then just your battling skills. " Her voice surprisingly a bit deeper then I would have thought. It sound like a mother's voice, just before she sang a lullaby to her child. " For now let's go back to the place we will be sleeping. Get some dinner and I'll tell you a bit about what is going to be going on for the games. "

With that she turned back around and started walking again. Dawn moved a little closer to me and I didn't mind. Her saying that didn't make me feel better at all. In fact it put me or on an edge then before. How large was this place? Battling? Dawn and I where Coordinators, there was fighting in contests. It was meant for more beauty then to actually do damage. My hand went to my fanny pack, wanting to be sure that my pokemon where beside me. That they didn't magically disappear.

After what seemed a small forever of walking we could see a door way. The shapes of trees in the moonlight, it was a full moon tonight,I let out a small breath of air. We would be out in the open again, we would feel better about it. It had to be better then the still air in this place. We could find a place to sleep and get some dinner, then we could go back into the bright day and be ready to fight with all we had for the games.

We ended up walking for another hour or so. Now the silent night was killing me, questions where starting to build up in my mind. How much farther did we have to go? Was there even a reason to be going this way? I sighed.

"Where are we even going?" I asked. My arms felt heavy and I couldn't feel my legs let alone my feet anymore.

"A safe place, it's not to much longer. You can see the light now after all." Tessa said pointing into the forest. Then something moved in the side of my vision. A blur, I turned around and couldn't see anything. Then I locked eyes with a pair of orange ones. I took a step back, gasping as I did so. A low growl came from the animal, Dawn's fingers where on my shoulder's she had seen it as well.

"Houndoom, leave it." The creature walked out into out view then. The skull like horns shining in the moon light. It walked past us, leaving a eerie warmth as it did so. Tessa put her hand on it's head and down the back with what seemed to be the rib cage of another pokemon on it's coat. " They will be with us for a while, did Ajax and the other's make it back?" She asked. Houndoom tapped her hand with his nose like my Gleacieon would for attention. Tessa smiled and went back to walking.

Dawn and I looked at one another and then to the Houndoom. Then started walking again. There was no way I was going to stay out in the night with Pokémon like that around. I had seen other Houndoom before. None ever looked as scary as this one did, then it might have been the encounter that I had seen it. Surprising me in the dark, not in the sunlight of a contest.

Tessa had been right, when we looked up there was a faint light a head of us. I smiled I wasn't sure why, seeing the fire made me feel better. More relaxed, it always had. I put it to a warm meal and when I was traveling with Ash that Brock's cooking was on it's way. It was safe, it was warm, I could see everything that I needed to when it was there. Dawn seemed to look at the house rather then the fire. She seemed a little weary about it all.

The place as we got closer seemed like a little cottage. Logs on the outside and warm happy looking fire on the inside. To the side I could see a shack, it was dark inside. I felt like was being watched again. I moved a little faster to the door Tessa jumped a little when my hand was on her own on the door handle. I pulled back quickly muttering an apology.

When she opened the door the inside looked like you would have thought from the inside. It was cozy, the wood grains in the walls and though the floor. A tall sitting chair beside the fire place. With a couch along the wall under the large window. The walls covered with some pictures of forests with pokemon in them. Some places had rugs of fur.

"Take a seat, I'll grab some dinner for you." Tessa motioned to the fire place. Dawn and I took a seat on the couch next to one another. Dawn moved a bit, looking to see if Tessa was out of view and hearing range.

"Did it feel like we where being watched?" She asked. I nodded. I could see her relax a little bit, knowing she wasn't crazy about the feeling. " I'm scared, at first I thought it was because of how big this is. Now I'm starting to wonder if it's something else. "

"I am to, I've been feeling uneasy once I got on the train. It felt like something or someone has been watching me and waiting for something." I admitted to the feelings. The fire place crackled we turned to look at it. I relaxed a bit, some of the wood had cracked and made it smaller. I walked over and put another log on it. " The games won't last long so we can be out of here in no time." I grinned. Sitting down next to her again.

"Besides did you see who we have for a team leader? Tessa Atwood, we are for sure going to win this thing. Besides in the last round I'll beat you this time. Take back that ribbon from your travels with Ash." I winked. It was the best way that this went down. We where strong coordinators, we could win this thing with beautiful moves as well.

Tessa walked back in with two bowls of soup. Handing us each one, I thanked her and started eating. It was delicious, not as good as Brock's cooking. I doubted I would ever get to taste something that good unless he was there and the one cooking. Dawn seemed to wait a moment before she started. Taking smaller bites, Tessa didn't stand down rather moved back to the kitchen.

"I will be back in just a moment." She answered. Then went back, we could hear the door closing. We looked out the window behind us, we could see her heading to to where the shack was. Then she turned the corner to it so we couldn't see her anymore.

"I wonder what she's doing." I asked aloud. Dawn had sat back down and was looking at the bowl that still had soup in it. I looked back and pulled her into a small hug.

"Hey we will make it, I promise." She didn't return my hug. Rather gently pulled away, I felt a bit if a chill though my arms when she did.

"Not to be mean, but you are covered in sweat." She stated making a face. I stared at her, I didn't realize it. I didn't often get sick, and the night hadn't been that cold. I moved a little away from her.

"I'll try not to stink up your air then." I teased. Dawn didn't even look at me, though a small smile did come to her face. I knew that she hadn't changed all the much. That she'd be okay, she'd just have to take some time and get used to it all. Having traveled more and I also thanked Harley for the ability to handle the unexpected things I felt a little better about all that was going on.

"You can take a bath later, after we talk." Tessa said. we jumped not hearing the door open and he walk in. A small smile broke out on Tessa's face as we jumped and screamed a little bit. I felt better that she was human and not machine

"They said there was going to be a few changes, what are they?" I asked.

"Team Leaders will be a part of it this year, as well as the owners of the Pokémon will be fighting as well. Because of this The games will be held in half a year, rather then starting tomorrow." Tessa answered easily moving to the chair. Kicking a leg up to the arm and sitting in it sideways to look at us. " I'll also tell you the fear that you guys are feeling is right."

That cause Dawn to look up. I didn't realize that she had been looking at her lap until her blue hair bounced. Her eyes where wide with fear and her face paled slightly. I looked at Tessa. She didn't even change her face seeing the distress, I shook my head. She had to be joking, she just meant that we would have to battle her after all.

"Do you ever wonder why we don't show the games on Television? Why you only hear about the winner? You never hear about the losers do you?"

I felt my own face pale at that, what was she saying? She also wasn't wrong. We never did, I had never taken the time to think about it. No questions about it ran though my she was implying was something that could never be allowed to happen. Tessa didn't say anything as she let me and Dawn face and accept what we had been pulled into.

* * *

 _ **Notes from me: I would like to up date once a week. I have been thinking on this FanFiction for actually a couple of years. I waited so that my writing could get to the point where I could write something like this and have it well enough that my spelling and grammar wouldn't take away from the story.**_

 _ **That being said if you notice something don't be afraid to tell me. You can PM me or leave a review, don't forget to tell me what you like about it to!**_

 _ **Constructive criticism is wanted here. I'll even thank you for it, and when I get a chance I will go back and change it!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you, I hope that I can keep it that way. The story up to this point is all in May's View, She's watching how Dawn's responses. This next chapter will be in another person's perspective.**_

 _ **Thanks for letting me know as well about the " Where instead of were" Problem. :) I'll get that fixed and try to keep it from happening in future chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Paul_

I walked strait to a seat. There wasn't any need to look around and sight see. There was a reason we where here, faster that we could get to the battling and that I could prove that I was better then all of these fools. I didn't need to look to far to see that most of the people here where seen as good in the battle as well as the contest world. I could see the battlers, the ones like myself being here. Though the Coordinators, there was no need for them here. Making the attacks pretty and look nice didn't mean anything in a battle like this. Besides, I might run to some Troublesome girl. She was like that after all, I guess she was good as well. I did watch her a few times.

I was thinking about all of this and seeing the ratio when I heard a voice beside me. I looked at her and didn't seem to recognize her. Brown hair that she only grew the bangs out it seemed. That or the rest was hidden under that purple bandana on her head. Her red shirt and purple shorts and black skirt. She looked a little taken back as I looked at her, most people did. Never bothered me, just something that would keep the annoying people away.

She's a coordinator, I figured as she asked me something. I tuned it out, I didn't have the time for her any way. I could take her with in a moment. I had more things to think about. It didn't matter that she sat beside me, she didn't seem to want to talk to me again. I was more then fine with that. My eyes went back to wondering, I seen a head of long blue hair near the doors on the other side. It seemed like the girl that traveled with Ash. I blinked and she was lost in the crowd that or just some thing that I thought up.

Why did I care about the people around me? It's not like I have to worry about beating them into the ground and having them head back to where they came from. Tails between their legs and telling him they would get me one day. It was something that most people did after all, only to never see me again. I would have traveled more and gotten even stronger then I had been.

" Dawn Blitz and May Maple!" Called the announcer. I frowned a little, the name Dawn. I knew that one, she was the one girl who had stood up to me before. The girl beside me looked like she was going to die before she stood up and walked toward the door. She had to be that May girl.

She's an idiot.

To my surprise my name was called next, then anther name. I stood up and tucked my hands into my vest pockets. Drew something was called as well, not like I would want to be close to him at all. The name didn't mean anything to me, so it didn't matter. When I walked though the doors I seen him.

Green hair with a black T-shirt, and was that a deep purple suit vest? Then light gray slacks, he looked ready to go more on a date then battle. His being just held a lot of arrogance. He seemed to know that he as in charge of all the people in the room. He even had a Pokémon out a Roseaid, he pokemon seen me. Saying it's name and pointing to me.

" Paul I take it?" The guy asked. His eyes matching with his hair, a smile matching his appearance. " I'm Drew." He held out a hand for me to shake. I stared at it, not saying anything. Deciding to look who seemed was going to be on my 'team.' I seemed to have been doing this to all the people since I got here. It was a habit that I got from my brother before going and doing a battle. That way I could guess what they where going to do, so that I could counter it. It was something to keep me from being nervous. I had been for a bit now, might have been that girl from before.

" Not much of a talker?" Drew asked pulling his hand back and letting it hang to his side. He looked like a gentleman. He had to be a Coordinator, how had I been forced into something like this? What had I done to deserve something like this? I was saved from my thoughts when a man walked out from the leader's doors.

He was tall, a good head taller then me. Making him about six feet tall, he held the same air about him and Drew does. Blonde hair and sky blue eyes seemed to be gleaming with that joy and confidence. He had on a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans. He laughed a bit as he held out his hand to Drew who took it and shook it and then to me.

" Nice to meet you Drew, Paul. I am Ajax, I'll be your Team leader for this year's Pokémon Games." He said. His hand hung in the air toward me as he waited for me to shake it. I kept my hand where it was, watching him. He didn't seem all that strong and seemed more like an idiot then anything. Yet he unlike Drew kept is hand out reached toward me, I sighed pulling my hand out and shook his hand.

" You guys must be starved. Let's get where we will be for the night. Then I'll tell you how the next while of your lives are going to be. " He said turning. " I will admit if you talked to me it would be easier." He added. It was aimed at me I was rather sure. As Drew had spoken to me as Ajax was coming to greet us before.

" Why can't you just tell us here?" I asked. Drew and Ajax looked at me, Drew a bit more surprised and Ajax with a wide grin on his face. Though his eyes seemed to darken a little at the mention of that as well. A pit started to grow in my stomach, something wasn't right.

I really didn't like it. He was hiding something.

" Because I am starving, that's all." Ajax answered easily. He seemed like an idiot, though he seemed to know just how to act and just what to say. I could see Drew relax a little and start walking toward Ajax.

" Let's get out of here then, we can then plan how to win this thing." He said Ajax started walking as well. I followed not having to much of a choice. Everything still seemed to be off, that look in his eyes. Drew was a bit more relaxed, though still not fully. I mulled over these things for a while, I didn't know how long we had been walking when I felt myself run into something.

I should say ran into Drew's back. He was stiff and staring at something, his Roseraid was getting ready for a fight. I looked up my eye brows crossing in confusion. That's when I seen the Houndoom. The waning sunlight caused the red on it's snout and underbelly to stand out. It's teeth where bared and a quiet growl came from it as well. It wasn't happy to see us it would seem. It looked strong, something that could be on my own team. I pulled out my Gastrodon, with it's body slam it was my best one that I had to fight this Houndoom.

" Hey calm down there Houndoom, it's just us." Ajax smiled. Then lightly put his hand out to the Houdoom, it snapped a bit at him. Though didn't seem to want to bit him. It seemed more like a play fighting. I put my pokeballs back, it was owned so I couldn't capture it after all. I just wondered how come that someone like Ajax had a pokemon like this. It didn't seem like to much of his personality type. Then again I had only known him for a short amount of time.

" Let's go, the girl's will be here soon." Ajax said. A short walk and we could see a house with a shed. Ajax headed to the shed. He didn't even really see the house. The corner of my eye I could see Drew look at me, to see what I thought about this whole thing and I guessed to see what I was going to do about it. I simply followed Ajax. I was starting to get a little hungry after all and he had said there was going to be food.

" Well looks like a little bit still before dinner. " Ajax said stepping in. On the inside it had three small beds. A small place for a fire to be set, much like something I was sure that Ash and his friends would enjoy. " We might as well get to know one another as we wait!" The idiot said kneeling down and starting a fire in the middle.

" That's all you have to say?" Drew asked, dumbfounded in the door way. A disgusted look on his face as he looked around. I walked to a bed and sat down on the edge. It wasn't that bad of a bed. It was about where I like to have them, the blankets where thick so they would be warm on a cold night.

" Sure, we are going to be together for a while. We will meet the girls tomorrow, we are letting you guys get used to some of the shock before adding to a little bit more. Now who wants to go first?" He asked. Drew looked away sitting on the last bed. I glared at the two of them, there was no way that I was going to be all buddy buddy with them. A sigh came as the fire came to life, changing the cold air in the room to warm. He muttered something as he stood up.

" Drew, A top Coordinator. You won the Joto Festival, you almost lost again to a girl named May. Your Pokémon are Roseraid that you have right here beside you. That's nice. On your person you have Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, and Butterfree. You tend to be stubborn and think highly of yourself in most everything. Come from a rather wealthy family, you tend to keep that to yourself though."

I raised an eye brow to the other in front of me. That was a lot of things that Ajax knew about him. That had to be the life of A coordinator, you lived the life of everything being on stage for everyone to see. The look on the poor boy's face was something that I almost wished that I had a camera of a video recorder. He looked spooked and sickened at all that he had heard.

" How did-" He started.

" Paul, Pokémon Trainer." He stated, his voice was alone to stop Drew. If all else to learn more about me. " Winner of the Silver and Indigo plateau conferences. You are regarded as one of the best, having strong pokemon and not accepting anything less then the most power from your pokemon. You are anti-social and have a tendancey to be more of a Jerk to anyone that you see. You've got a brother that you would rather not talk about and on hand you have Electivire, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, and Frostlass. "

My rage flared, how did he know about us? It was better he had just used that on this stupid Drew guy. On myself on the other hand wasn't something that I was okay with. I raised walking over and grabbing his shirt and pulling him down.

" How do you even know that?" I hissed. All I got from him was a grin, his hand gently going to grab my arm.

" I wasn't even finished yet Paul. I was going to tell you about myself. " He said. " I knew that the two of you would not talk to one another otherwise." He answered. He was a little to clam for this. I moved to raise my knee aiming for his stomach.

The world turned and my arm hurt. Breathing seemed rather I'm possible and I was looking up at the ceiling the very next moment. I blinked confused about what had happened. There had not been a way that I could see him to flip me over like he did.

" Let's save the fighting for tomorrow." Ajax's voice said. His voice a bit cooler, I have to much to talk about tonight to let you start training tonight." He held out a hand and I hit it away. My pride hurt enough.

" Now as for me. I'm Ajax, I used to be a Pokémon breeder. I traveled all over the world, I had started at six rather then at the age of ten. So I never got a starter pokemon any where. I am viewed as one of the best fighters in many different places at hand to hand combat. As for pokemon I look for them to be healthy and have something that most other's don't seem to have. Tricks and talents that give me a bit of an edge in a pinch. The pokemon that I have with me are Lopunny, Hitmonlee,Heracross, Medicham and Guzzlord." With that he sat down again.

I had moved a bit to be laying on the bed rather then the floor. There was a good reason perhaps to tell everyone the poekmon that he had. That way we could think up something that would end up helping the team continue to the end. I didn't see the point, after all there could only be one winner right? We would just end up fighting one another.

" The team leaders or going to be fighting this year. That's the announcement, there is also going to be a six month training time." Ajax's voice was serious and almost had an edge to it. " There is more, though I'll tell you after the meal."

* * *

 _ **No new Reviews for this chapter!**_

 _ **Sorry the start of this chapter seemed a little rushed. I didn't want to have to make you read it all over again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Paul

After Tessa left we ate our meal with out a word to one another. The stew wasn't bad, it a bit bland. Then again I didn't feel like eating and just wanted to get some sleep. I was sure the Drew was feeling the same. He had to be used to being treated more like a prince and to be more of a hotel place here he didn't have to do anything for himself.

Ajax took out bowls when we where finished and put them by the door. Then tossed a few more logs on the fire. It crackled slowly back to life and lit up the room as well as warmed it better then it had before.

" Now what I was going to tell you about. " He sighed plopping himself down on to his b. He ed. Then rolled so the he was looking not at us, his eyes going to the ceiling and seeming to be looking past that. " The training we are going to do over the next few months is to keep you alive. As this is a game that is fought to the death."

I narrowed my eye as him. He had joked before, besides it didn't seem that anyone would want to keep this up. There was just to much to go into it. That and the whole world knew about this and they accepted it as it was. That didn't answer anything, only brought up more questions.

My eyes went to Drew. He mirrored much the same thing. He was standing where I stayed in my seat. Leaning to Ajax, his eyes wide in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something. Ajax put his hand up to stop him.

" I know that it opens a lot of things that you are now wondering. How can anyone let this happen? There are kids who are ten years old fighting in this thing! Who would come up with something like this? I don't want to do this anymore, where do I sign off? " He then sat up and looked into the fire. " They are looking for people that hold powers that they think can be harnessed and used as weapons and the like. They are never told the age so they don't care. The only way to find these people is to put them under pressure. You can't leave, you'll just end up dead without a way to fight. Better to try and win or die for something. That's why Tessa, and I have been team leaders for as long as we have. Hoping to save as many people as we can. That is until they find out the others."

Drew started pacing behind his bed. The color was drained from his face. He looked at his hands they where shaking and he was worried about everything. I could just feel myself going numb, I didn't want to think about what he had just said. What it all meant, he didn't seem to be lying. I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. How many teams had he and Tessa seen die? How many people had they killed themselves? How old where they when this all happened and they had to find out? I found I felt a little pity for them.

" What did you mean find the others?" Drew asked. He had stopped walking around. A angry confused look was on his face as he looked the one who told this horror story before we went to bed. He held his jaw clenched as he accused the other about what he had said.

" Because me ad Tessa are one of the people that have what they are looking for." He answered. " With in us holds the powers of the Pokémon. You could say that we are Human Pokémon. In a way, we can use the attacks that they have. We can also do more then what they do as well. Pokémon have been around and in a way dirtied the power that they have. We have the pure, much like the ones you hear about in myths. I am normal and fighting. I'll let Tessa tell you if she so wishes."

" How are we supposed to believe that?" Drew asked. He had apparently snapped. He was done his patience was at an end. "

* * *

Sorry this is so short. Also for the not updating in so long! I have had a ton of stuff come up in my life that I didn't think was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dawn_

I looked at my knees, pulled up to my chest. My mind wondering to the events that had happened today. The warm water once was hot making my skin go red. Making the room foggy from it. I hoped that the water would pull the memory from my mind and let me just forget and be blissfully unaware.

I was scared. Fighting was something I could do, much like a pokemon contest. Now I knew that I would have to fight the other trainers as well. It was sick, how could people do things like this? How could they get away with it? There was no way that it was legal.

I was a strong coordinator, as was May. I had no doubt that I could have my pokemon hold their own. I was worried about how I might do. I wasn't super strong, I had no idea how to fight hand to hand after all. Unlike Tessa I didn't have the same power of the Pokémon as she did. I doubted that I ever will. I wasn't like Tessa or May, they seemed to be handling this well. I was having a small brake down. I hadn't yelled and seemed to lose my mind. I was shaking and worried about everything. Realizing that it wasn't a dream and that I would have to adapt.

May seemed to be taking it better then I was. It might be just an act for me when she seen me start braking after all. Tessa had a frown when she was helping me and convinced me to have a bath to calm my mind. I don't think I was supposed to see it. I had looked at her again and her face back to being emotionless. I wondered how the two of them could be so strong.

I pulled my hand up and looked at my fingers they where starting to become wrinkly. I had been in the bath for a while. It had to be late and we had a early morning of training. We where going to meet the other team. Ajax's team, we where going to have a truce. That is what Tessa said any how. Only one team could win so we would have to wait and see what was going to happen there.

I took my time getting dressed. My pajamas keeping I the warmth of the shower. I let my hair hang loose and figured that I would let it air dry. I was going to be awake and way. I didn't feel like doing to much with it at the moment anyhow. When I stepped out I seen Tessa standing, she seemed to have been waiting for me.

" Would you like some tea before bed?" She asked. Her voice had more of a kind tone to it. It reminded me of a older sister looking out for me. I bit my bottom lip and pulled my arms to my chest. I felt the fear I did before around her come back. Yet, I found myself nodding. Tea did sound good, my mother and Brock would make some when I was having a bad night before.

I followed her back to the living room. I could hear May snoring a bit as we walked past the door to the room that we would be sharing. There wasn't any other noise in the house. No wind outside, just nothing. I seen the Houndoom we had run into before walk by and I looked away. Still a bit unsettled being around that Pokémon.

Tessa came back in and handed me a mug. I took a small smell, chamomile with some mint. It was the kind that Mom and Brock would make. I guessed that it was something a lot of people used to help them go to sleep. I found a small smile coming to my face when the memories came back and I took a sip. Surprised that with the warm drink warming my fingers also had some honey mixed in.

" Did I put to much honey in it?" I looked at Tessa, her head turned a bit to the side. " Sorry, I don't like the taste of chamomile to much so I tend to put a lot of honey in mine."

" It's good." I answered. A small smile coming to my face as I once again to a drink. A little larger one this time. She seemed a bit more human now. Perhaps she just wasn't good with people? That or putting up a face so that we would believe her?

" Dawn I am sorry about all that happened earlier." Tessa wasn't looking at me. Rather outside her eyes following something. Perhaps her Pokémon that was out there. " I couldn't think of another way to get my point across. To show you what I meant, well and keep the house clean."

I felt my heart skip a beat again and my stomach drop with dread. I took a small step back and looked into my tea. The thoughts that had come to mind before. The ones that always seemed to be in the back of my mind. Brought to the front telling me everything I feared was true. That I was useless, not able to change anything. I would just be in the way, I would never measure up, my goals would never come to happen. I held on to the mug in my hands tighter then I should have, I realized this and loosed them so it wouldn't brake.

" I...It's okay. " I whispered more to myself then her. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, I jumped a bit and it moved off.

" I should have waited still. Ajax, he has better moves to show then what I do." She admitted. She seemed to be more beating herself over it.

" We would have found out either way right?" I forced out a small laughed. Tessa nodded her eyes going back outside. Her eyes glazing over like she was going someplace far away in her mind.

" I would have rather not scared you. I just wasn't thinking." She sighed a looked at me. " I am glad that you are a least a little scared though. Better then how May took it."

" I took it better?" I asked leaning a bit forward. My hands moved away from holding my mug like a shield to holding it normally. I was perplexed how I was handling it better.

" She doesn't seem to want to fully realize what is going on. That's dangerous , that kind of thinking gets you killed, perhaps others as well." She didn't look happy about knowing something like that. " I don't know how to get her to see it, I find easy when they are scared and feel uneasy about it all. "

" May will be okay, she's strong after all." I added. Drinking some more tea. Tessa seemed to find the strength in my voice amusing or comforting. She gave no acknowledgement to the one that she was smiling at.

" You seem to put a lot of trust in her, that's good. It's a start of a team after all. " Her eyes meet mine as she smiled. It was the first time that happened. I found myself smiling as well. " Don't give up hope Dawn, even if the going gets tough. It's people like you that change the world."

" I don't do to much, just what I need to."

" Small ripples turn into something large don't they? They can disrupted the best laid plans. " Tessa gave me another small smile. " You should head off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow. " Holding out her hand.

I handed her my cup and with a good night I headed off to bed. It surprisingly wasn't to long before I fell to sleep. Lulled by May's breathing and a soft sound from outside.

* * *

 _ **Here you guy go. It's early, but hey might was well upload as I have the time right?**_

 _ **Anyway I am trying out a new style of like drafting so tell me what you think! I like this way so far, bit of a hassle but I can manage.**_


End file.
